Marinette en Wonderland
by RMonzon06
Summary: Un agujero y una nueva historia comienza. Escapar del país de las Maravillas es una tarea complicada cuando no puedes convertirte en Ladybug, ¿Un guapo sombrerero y un gato travieso serán de gran ayuda?
1. Chapter 1

_**Marinette en wonderland**_

 _ **Hola a todos, yo de nuevo, a la espera de un nuevo capítulo de mi primer fic " Amour chassé – croissé", les dejo esta nueva historia, que originalmente había sido pensada como one shot pero se alargó un poco jeje, espero les guste, constará de unos tres capítulos.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario, sea bueno o malo, escríbanlo, es lindo poder leer sus opiniones sobre mis historias. Mañana actualizaré el fic antes mencionado n.n**_

 _ **Con amor, para todos los fans de Ladybug y Chat Noir**_

 _ **ón**_

Las tardes frías de invierno son una buena opción para dar un pequeño paseo. Ya sea por diversión, por ejercicio o simplemente para pensar mejor, el caminar ayuda a aclarar la mente, despejar dudas y relajarse un poco.

\- ¡Vuelvo más tarde! – dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí, era un hermoso día para leer un buen libro, hace tiempos que no tenía ni siquiera un minuto para sí misma, así que alejarse un poco del mundo le ayudaría a afrontar todas sus obligaciones.

Unos minutos caminando hacia su destino, una pequeña y tranquila plaza en su bella París

\- Es bueno relajarse cuando hay tiempo – exclamó Tikki asomando su cabeza por el bolso de Marinette

\- Este libro lo debo terminar ahora – sonrió mostrándolo a su pequeño kwami – es tan interesante que me tiene al pendiente de que pasará en la siguiente página

Como era de esperarse, en esa hora del día la plaza estaba prácticamente desierta, mas silencio, más concentración.

Sin esperar más, tomó asiento en una banca bajo un árbol y continuó en su tarea de leer esa historia que tanto había amado.

\- "Pero eso de que estaba «perdidamente enamorado» es una expresión tan trillada, tan dudosa, tan ambigua, que apenas si tiene valor. Se aplica tanto a sentimientos surgidos a la media hora de conocerse como a un afecto intenso y verdadero" – susurró sumergida en su lectura

En un parpadeo fugaz dirigiendo su mirada mas allá de su libro, Marinette notó como Tikki se alejaba corriendo, desapareciendo entre unos cuantos arbustos

\- ¿Tikki? – exclamó buscando en su bolso, su kwami ya no se encontraba a su lado como previamente imaginaba - ¡¿A dónde te diriges?! – se puso en pie dejando su libro en la banca - ¿Tikki? – se acercó sigilosamente apartando las ramas del arbusto con ambas manos. Un enorme agujero en el suelo por el cual se podía percibir una corriente de aire parecía ser el único sitio hacia el cual Tikki se dirigía - ¿Estas ahí? – en un torpe intento por lograr una mejor vista, se acercó demasiado a tal agujero, tanto que sin mucho esfuerzo cayó de cabeza por él.

\- AAAHHHHHHHH – parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, ese inmenso y profundo agujero acababa de atraparla en una eterna caída sin rumbo fijo, parecía que nunca alcanzaría a tocar el suelo - ¿Qué hago? – millones de ideas bombardeaban su mente, pero sin Tikki ahí no sería capaz de utilizar ninguno de sus poderes, lo cual la aterraba demasiado

Como si el destino hubiera adivinado que ya estaba cansada de caer, finalmente tocó suelo, para su sorpresa, era demasiado blando como para ser considerado como tal.

\- Auch – dijo más por costumbre que por dolor verdadero - ¿Dónde estoy? – hablaba consigo misma para no sentirse tan sola - ¿Tikki? – gritó rodeando su boca con sus manos, como haciendo un megáfono para que se escuchara a mayor distancia. Ni una sola respuesta, oscuridad total y un frío infernal

La decisión de moverse de ahí o esperar por algún golpe de suerte era difícil de tomar. De pronto, un pequeño destello parecía iluminar su camino, una pequeña luciérnaga parecía hacer señales de querer ser seguida. Marinette no esperó un minuto más y emprendió camino en búsqueda de su kwami.

\- ¿Tu, me podrías decir dónde estoy? – quizás era una tontería hablar con un insecto, pero era el único ser vivo además de ella en esa oscuridad, al menos debía intentarlo, talvez podría sorprenderse con el resultado.

Sin decir nada, la luciérnaga se posó en lo que parecía ser un interruptor

\- ¿Y esto que es? – exclamó la chica. Con un poco de duda, presionó el interruptor esperando que pasara lo mejor.

Al hacerlo, una brillante luz iluminó todo lo que parecía ser una habitación.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Boquiabierta observaba de un lado a otro sin poder creer lo que veía - ¿Tikki, estas aquí? – Volvió a gritar sin obtener ninguna respuesta - ¿y ahora que…..hago? – la luciérnaga había desaparecido

Con su mirada inspeccionó minuciosamente el lugar en el que se encontraba, almohadas gigantescas en ciertos rincones de la habitación, una mesa con un pequeño plato con un postre en él, algunos peluches de distintos tamaños adornando una habitación de color celeste cielo, un enorme mueble con libros que quizás eran más grandes que ella, esto tenía que ser un sueño, porque si lo veía sin estar dormida cualquiera pensaría que había perdido la cabeza.

En una esquina de la habitación, se encontraba una pequeña puerta, más pequeña que un ratón, quizás del tamaño ideal para Tikki.

\- ¿Se habrá metido aquí? – dudó un momento – Es la única salida de este lugar – se encogió de hombros – ¿pero cómo es posible entrar ahí? – caminando un poco para explorar mejor, llegó hasta la mesa en la cual había una pequeña nota adhesiva

\- "Cómeme" – Leyó la inscripción en el papel - ¿Es seguro? – se preguntó a sí misma – Si – un nuevo mensaje apareció en el papel, como si éste mantuviera una conversación con la chica - ¿Qué? – De un susto dejó el papel donde estaba – Eso…Fue extraño – se alejó un poco de la mesa esperando recuperar el valor para retomar su plática peculiar - ¿de qué me servirá comerlo? –

\- Te ayudará a entrar por la puerta – las letras se dibujaban una por una

Dejando el papel a un lado, tomó el postre, que era una tartaleta de un muy buen aspecto, y respirando hondo dio una pequeña mordida. Como por arte de magia su tamaño se redujo lo suficiente como para tener que levantar su cabeza para ver aquella mesa que antes parecía normal

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – Ahogó en un grito de espanto - ¡Tengo el tamaño de una mariquita! – pensó en lo irónico del asunto

Dejando el temor a un lado, se aproximó a la pequeña puerta, que ahora era de un tamaño relativamente normal, y la abrió de golpe. Del otro lado, parecía un mundo de cuento, árboles, flores, un estanque con unos cuantos renacuajos, y a lo lejos pudo observar a su pequeño kwami corriendo hacia un destino que hasta ahora ella desconocía

\- ¡Tikki! – gritó corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

El pequeño ser parecía no escuchar, o quizás ignorar, a la chica pelo azul.

Sin tener un rumbo en especifico, comenzó a avanzar por el bosque tratando de tener la dicha de volver a ver a su kwami, solo asi podría salir de ese extraño lugar. Las flores parecían enormes rascacielos

\- ¿Cuándo volveré a mi tamaño normal? – Suspiró con resignación – así sería más sencillo encontrar a Tikki

Una media hora de caminata después, Marinette se encontraba un poco desesperada, parecía que nada estaba saliendo bien, era tarde, seguramente sus padres se preocuparían por ella, aunque en ese extraño mundo aun pareciera ser tarde, no parecía que hubiera pasado tan poco tiempo.

A lo lejos, se lograba escuchar un pequeño alboroto

\- Mas personas – sus ojos se iluminaron y retomó la motivación, si encontraba a alguien que le pudiera explicar que era todo este embrollo quizás le resultaría mas sencillo encontrar a Tikki

\- Entonces le dije… era demasiado tarde para el té – un chico con orejas, nariz y bigotes de conejo platicaba con un rubio que vestía un enorme sombrero colorido

\- Adoro las historias divertidas – sonrió sirviendo mas té en la taza que tenia al lado, como si se tratara de otra persona sentada a la par – ¡Finalmente esta aquí! – sin quitar sus ojos de la taza, cuyo té ya estaba rebalsando, había intuido la llegada de la pequeña Marinette

\- Esperaba que fuera..mas…grande – El chico con orejas de conejo se aproximó demasiado a la chica, sacándole un pequeño susto

\- ¿Nino? – exclamó ésta al verle de cerca - ¿eres tu?

\- ¿Quién es Nino? – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- ¡Bienvenida Marinette! – el chico con el enorme sombrero parecía indicarle que tomara asiento - ¡viniste justo a nuestra hora favorita, la hora del té! – sus ojos verdes, enormes y expresivos, esos ojos que le encantaban que solo podían pertenecer a una sola persona

\- ¿ ? – sus mejillas se sonrojaron - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Quién es Adrien? – sonrió de oreja a oreja – Parece que has comido demasiado postre – hizo un movimiento de lado a lado con la cabeza – ten – acercó la taza de té, que era enorme para ella – bebe un poco y retomaras tu tamaño ideal

\- ¿Pero qué es lo ideal? – respondió el Nino conejo dejando caer toneladas de azúcar en su taza

\- Lo ideal es… - Adrien sombrerero se quedó callado un momento – la hora del té – sonrió observando a Marinette

Mundo mas extraño, pero sin importar en cual mundo se encontrara, siempre estaba loca por ese chico rubio.

\- ¿Y en que podemos ayudarte? – preguntó el rubio tomando un sorbo de té

Marinette luchaba por tomar un poco sin caer dentro de la taza

\- Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a mi kwa… - recordó que no podía decirlo – aah, no es nada, necesito salir de aquí –

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette luchaba por tomar un poco sin caer dentro de la taza

\- Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a mi kwa… - recordó que no podía decirlo – aah, no es nada, necesito salir de aquí –

\- ¿Salir de aquí? – dijeron ambos personajes al unísono – JAJAJAJA – soltaron un par de risas algo desconcertantes – No puedes salir de aquí – Adrien sombrerero tomó un sorbo de su té

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó la chica cabellos azules cayendo dentro de la taza sin poder mantener el equilibrio.

Como por arte de magia, recobró su tamaño normal, dejando la pequeña taza en su cabeza como si fuera un sombrero

\- Oye – el chico rubio se acercó demasiado a Marinette, casi invadiendo por completo su espacio personal. Ésta se sonrojó al máximo, su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor frecuencia – ese sombrero te queda bien – desvió su mirada hacia la cabeza de la chica – ¿Quién lo confeccionó?

\- ¿eh? – Parecía que todo en este nuevo mundo era extraño, todos estaban completamente locos – Solo quiero saber…hacia donde caminar a partir de aca – soltó un suspiro de resignación, sin duda prefería al Adrien de su propio mundo

\- ¿Hacia dónde caminar? Depende de hacia donde quieras ir – sonrió

\- Estoy perdida – se dejó caer sobre el asiento – Tengo que regresar pronto – balbuceó mientras jugaba con una taza de té color purpura que había alejado de las manos del conejo Nino, quien acababa de comer una enorme tarta de frambuesa por si solo.

\- Creo que se como ayudarte – de pronto el rubio parecía tener una idea – pero debes seguir nuestras instrucciones con mucho cuidado

\- Mucho cuidado – repitió el conejo con mucha comida entre cachetes

\- Primero – Marinette puso toda su atención a lo que el ojos verdes decía – debes caminar recto, por alla – señaló un lago con unos cuantos patos – al cruzar el lago, debes seguir hacia… ¿hacia que lado Nino?

\- Hacia la izquierecha – respondió el conejo

\- Si, que tonto soy, hacia la izquierecha – adiós esperanzas a que esta idea funcionara – luego das tres vueltas mirando al sol y…

\- Em… - interrumpió – muchas…gracias por las indicaciones – sonrió con un poco de temor, estos tipos estaban locos – creo que ya recuerdo en donde estoy – en definitiva, este no era su Adrien

\- Muy bien – el rubio se puso en pie y se quitó el sombrero en forma de reverencia – camino bueno mi lady – sonrió elegantemente

Marinette hizo una reverencia siguiendo la corriente y emprendió camino hacia el bosque, alguien más tendría que ser de ayuda.

\- "Camino bueno, mi lady" – imitó la voz del rubio – a mi Adrien no le falta un tornillo – rió – mi lady… - volvió a pronunciar - ¿en donde he escuchado eso antes?

El bosque parecía nunca tener final, sin embargo, ya tenía un poco mas de valor que antes, asi que la preocupación principal era Tikki, luego se encargarían de encontrar la manera de salir de ese extraño lugar. Y pensar que todo esto se encuentra debajo de un agujero en una plaza en Paris.

\- Mira esos colores – una voz familiar parecía escucharse un poco cerca de donde Marinette se encontraba – Si fuera una mariposa me daría pena salir así – cada vez se escuchaba mas y mas fuerte, un par de risas malvadas y un olor a perfume caro

\- ¿Chloe? – se preguntó a si misma - ¿ella también está en este mundo?

Apartó algunos arbustos con sus manos para encontrarse con dos pequeñas hadas, color rosa y purpura, una cabellos rubios y la otra pelirroja.

\- ¿¡Chloe!? ¿¡Sabrina!? – atónita por lo que veía, se preguntaba si todo esto era obra de Hawk Moth y algún villano akumatizado creando ilusiones raras

\- ¡Mira! – exclamo la pequeña hada Sabrina – Esa mariposa si es fea

\- Uuughh – respondió la rubia – mira ese cabello, ¿Quién tiene el cabello de ese color? ¿Un fenómeno?

\- Aun siendo una ilusión sigue siendo la misma – Marinette refunfuño tratando de controlar su deseo de aplastar a ese molesto mosquito - ¿Saben cómo salir de este lugar? – respiro y conto hasta diez para no ser grosera y soportarlas por unos segundos

\- No sabem… - Chloe golpeó en el estómago a su amiga

\- Hay alguien que puede ayudar a un fenómeno como tu – respondió meneando su cabello de un lado a otro – Es el rey de corazones

Sabrina pegó un salto de susto al escuchar la idea de su compañera

\- Pero..Chloe…es muy… peligroso

\- Claro que no – sonrió hipócrita – esas son historias que se les cuentan a las haditas que no quieren dormir, créeme, él te ayudará

\- ¿El rey de corazones? – algo sonaba extraño aca - ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

Ambas volaron tratando de indicarle el camino.

\- Camina a lo largo de ese rio – respondió la rubia – al llegar a una cascada, atraviésala y del otro lado encontraras una cueva, debes caminar recto hasta el final, del otro lado llegaras al palacio

\- Muchas gracias – contestó Marinette decidida

No importaba si era un truco, era lo único que tenia, se agotaban las opciones y debía encontrar a su kwami lo más pronto posible

Emprendió camino a lo largo del rio, cada vez se tornaba más oscuro y tenía un poco de temor en encontrar animales salvajes por ahí. La chica caminaba decidida tratando de espantar su propio miedo, sin saber que un rubio con sombrero la seguida a escondidas.

\- Hace un poco de frío – se quejó para sí misma - ¡oh! ¡Ahí está la cascada! – aceleró su caminata para llegar antes que la noche llegara al bosque por completo

\- Yo que tu no entraría ahí – una voz familiar se escuchó entre la oscuridad

\- ¿Hola? – un terrible escalofrió invadió su cuerpo - ¿Quién esta ahí?

Unas pisadas de un lado a otro, parecían de un tigre, un león o cualquier animal que se la podía comer de un bocado

\- No seria muy inteligente de tu parte seguir los consejos de un par de hadas – a lo lejos se veía lo que parecía una deslumbrante sonrisa - ¿o si, mi lady? – un par de ojos gatunos se asomaron por lo alto de un árbol

\- ¿Chat noir?

CONTINUARA….

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio bastante, actualizaré cada dos días, espero que sea asi, por el tiempo y a veces la falta de inspiración, prometo terminar esta historia lo antes posible_

 _R . Monzón_


End file.
